jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Gwess
(fashion brand) |stand = Goo Goo Dolls |prisonerno = FE18081''SO Chapter 9: Stone Free (2)'' |horse = |age = 22 |birthday = 1989 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Female |nation = |height = 171 cm |weight = 56 kg |blood = |hair = Black |eyes = |color = |food = Cheese Flavored Penne''SO Chapter 98: Jail House Lock! (3)'' |movie = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = SO Chapter 4 Prisoner FE40536: Jolyne Cujoh (1) |mangafinal = SO Chapter 98 Jail House Lock! (3) |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Takako Honda (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is Jolyne Cujoh's cellmate in Stone Ocean. She is introduced as a minor antagonist, but stays neutral with friendly tendencies after Jolyne defeats her. Appearance Gwess is a young woman of average build and height, and has long dark hair. She possesses three dots under the left eye. Gwess wears a horizontally stripped body suit, covered by another layer of clothe on the breasts and over which she wears the Green Dolphin Street inmate jacket, and a pair of high boots decorated by a strip of clothe regularly and horizontally voided. Gwess wears a large strip of fabric on the neck and a partially voided hat with a bird's feet motif, from which her hair sticks out. Personality Gwess first gives the impression of someone sweet and kind. Originally, she was seen with a 'pet' she made talk and gave treats to. If it refused, her personality quickly changed into a mad-driven woman capable of killing for fun. She has no problem with tricking others, but is nevertheless a coward. Unaware of the nature of Stands, she didn't participate in any battles following her conflict with Jolyne, and resigned herself to read magazines and otherwise act subservient toward her cellmate. When Jolyne was under the effect of Miu Miu's Jail House Lock, Gwess hardly talked and was very timid. Synopsis Gwess is introduced after Jolyne arrives at Green Dolphin Street Prison as her new cellmate. She keeps a small human inside of a dead and hollowed bird with her Stand powers and shows a different side of herself after the bird's apparent refusal to say "I love you" or anything "cute", upon which she disposes of the bird. After Jolyne is shrunk by Goo Goo Dolls, Gwess plots a way to escape that features a shrunken Jolyne wearing a carcass of a hollowed out dead rat to explore the prison. Once the power weakened, Jolyne returned to her normal size as Goo Goo Dolls tried to destroy her, thus awakening Jolyne's Stand, Stone Free. At the climax of the fight, Gwess shows a more insane part of herself as she pleads for the fight to end only to betray Jolyne by putting her "beyond the warning line" before calling a guard to get her shot while exclaiming that it was because Jolyne betrayed her trust. Once Jolyne defeats her, she stays reclusive and retains a weakened and slightly fearful demeanor slightly similar to a servant. Gallery guessgood.jpg|Gwess manipulating her "pet" guessmoodswings.jpg|Gwess' drastic mood swings guesslose.jpg|Gwess beaten into submisson Submissiveguess.jpg|Gwess intimidated by Jolyne Trivia *She is the only enemy Stand user introduced in the prison who was not given a Stand disc or hired by Pucci. *Her actions to her "pets" during her introduction seem similar to the relationship between Part V's Cioccolata & Secco. *Her Stand, Goo Goo Dolls, receives its ability through her abnormal desire to be superior over others. *Her cell number is 206. *Her sentence is 12 years, and her crimes are arson, attempted murder and plotting escape. *The dots beneath her eyes are tattoos. References Site Navigation Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Living Characters Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Fate